


red hair

by kurodejuner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, but like its not that good, criticise all you want, i mean read it if you wanna, joshler - Freeform, what this is i dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurodejuner/pseuds/kurodejuner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler meets josh</p><p>thats literally it</p>
            </blockquote>





	red hair

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo i cant write why did i do this

Tyler made his way through the busy streets of the city, pushing and shoving people out of his way as he did so. Where in the world was Jenna? He was meant to meet up with her at the square, much to his disgust. 

He hated crowded spaces.

Standing on his toes, he scanned the crowd for a mop of blonde hair. Brown.. Black.... Brown... Red? Who dyes their hair red?

Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, intending to call Jenna.  
"Crap!" His phone was dead. Mentally cursing himself for not charging it the night before, he frantically looked around for Jenna. He wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blonde hair.  
"JENNA!"  
Running towards her, he collided with somebody bulky, and fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh my god! Fuck, are you okay?!"

Tyler groaned. 

Red was staring him in the face. Blinking twice, Tyler saw a bunch of red, attached to squinty eyes, attached to a face which could only be described as.. pretty.

"Are you okay?" the mouth said.

"Yeah." Tyler croaked, hastily getting up and brushing dirt off his hands.

There was an awkward silence while the two men stared at each other. Tyler suddenly remembered what he was here for. 

"Um.. I-I need to go. I have a friend waiting for me". 

"Okay, uh, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Tyler rushed out of sight of the red-haired man, light heat spreading over his cheeks. Why ?

"TYLER!"

Thank god. Jenna was running towards Tyler, and he caught her in a big hug, squeezing the life out of her.

" I was looking for you everywhere!" Jenna exclaimed. 

"Well, i kinda ran into this guy..."

"OH RIGHT TY! DID YOU GET YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND YET?"

"Jesus, Jen. Stop yelling. And my answer is no."

"Why the fuck not? You're boyfriend material. If you were straight, I'd totally date you."

" Let's go now. Now."

Taking Jenna by the hand, Tyler led her to the nearest Starbucks, ordered and waited, intending to have a nice chat with Jen and possibly going to the cinema later. It was... a hang-out thing. One they had frequently, always in different places. Letting his mind wander, he thought back to the red-haired man he had bumped into earlier. Tyler had never seen anyone able to pull off that kind of red hair and still look so goddamn hot...

Hot? What? You literally met him fifteen minutes ago and now you want to bang him? 

 

"Tyler?" The attendee called out his name, snapping him out of his daze. "Yes, here."

Grabbing the two cups of steaming coffee, he made his way over to where Jenna was sitting. Placing the coffee down, he gingerly took a sip of his latte and started to make small talk. The shop was unusually quiet, with only a few customers compared to the busier times. The door creaked open, and a man with red hair walked in, followed by a girl. Tyler instantly ducked his head, hiding and hoping the guy wouldn't notice him and ignoring the confused looks from Jenna.

Holy shit. They were walking towards his table. 

"Uh, Jenna. I gotta go to the bathroom. See you!" he croaked, earning even more strange looks.

Tyler stood up and hurried to the bathroom, splashing his face with water and pinching himself. What was he doing? He met the guy once and he was already freaking out over seeing him again.

Didn't you see the girl he walked in with? He's so obviously straight. You're ugly. Nobody will ever want you.

 

Breathing heavily, he wobbled out the door of the bathroom. Who knew a crush could affect you this much?

Red hair and girl were sitting on the table next to his. Girl was talking to Jenna?  
Tyler inched closer to the table where they were sitting, trying to avoid the red haired man.

 

"OMIGOSH, I totally need to catch up with you! Three years, girl." Jenna's high voice said.

"I know right! Fancy meeting you here. How are you?" said a new voice, which Tyler assumed to be the girl's. 

"Hey! Tyler, come join us!" Fuck, he was spotted.

"Uh, hi." Tyler said hoarsely as he sat down.

"This is Ashley. We used to go to the same university, and we were roommates!" 

"Oh. Nice."

Tyler took another sip of his latte. It was cold now. Yuck.

"Well, This is Josh. He's my friend, and no matter what it looks like, we aren't dating." Ashley said.

Tyler's heart mentally cheered and his mood suddenly improved quite a lot.

"Well yeah. Me and Tyler aren't dating either."

The red- Josh was looking at Tyler with squinty eyes and a smile, and Tyler felt his face burn up.

"Hey. uh.. Tyler? Sorry for earlier. Hope you're okay."

"Yeah I-I am. Uh, h-how was your day?"

"Shitty, and then I met you. Is your name Donnie? Because you're a catch."

 

Oh my fucking god.  
This red headed bastard was using fucking Fall Out Boy pickup lines to flirt. 

And damn he was smooth.

Tyler quickly looked away, blushing more than he thought was possible and stuttering.  
Josh just looked at him with honey brown eyes and a smile on his face.

Tyler was sure he couldn't take any more.

"Well, can I have your number? Possibly catch up sometime?" Josh said.

"O-Okay. Here." 

Still looking extremely cute, Josh took Tyler's phone and put his number in, quickly texting himself to exchange numbers. 

Tyler couldn't believe his luck. 

They struck up a conversation, sharing facts about themselves and found out they had a lot in common. In this short period of time, Tyler had already decided that Josh was the most perfect human being to ever walk the earth. He loved Fall Out Boy, which explained the pick up line, he loved Mario Kart, and he was just in general spectacular and fantastic and ugh. 

 

"Hey, you wanna go watch a movie?'

 

\--------------------------------

Tyler was in the queue with Josh for popcorn, while the girls went to get the tickets. Tyler fidgeted uncomfortably in the line, debating whether to talk to Josh or not. Some small talk wouldn't urt, right?

"So. Um, Popcorn."

He mentally cursed his words.

"Yes? Popcorn?" Josh looked at him curiously. Tyler was melting into his eyes. They were the colour of honey and-

"Tyler?"  
Tyler quickly looked away when he realised he'd been staring. 

"Nothing. You're cute."  
What was he doing? What was this bravery?

"Aww. Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself."

Hopefully Josh thinks it's just a normal compliment. Never do that again.  
After grabbing four small popcorns and paying, they all headed into the cinema together. Jenna had bought tickets to The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
"Because it's FANTASTIC. And FABULOUS."

\--------------------------------------------------  
It was in the middle of the movie, and it was the point where Tyler was just extremely confused. Everyone was sleeping with everyone?  
He shifted around, looking for his popcorn box.  
Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his hand. Josh?  
Josh was holding Tyler's hand.  
Oh no.  
Tyler thanked God for tight jeans.

Tyler squirmed a little inside, and Josh's hand was hot and heavy. Josh turned to look at him, and squeezed his hand.  
Josh was leaning in.  
"Can I kiss you?"

 

Tyler was pretty sure he would explode in that one moment.  
"Yes."

Their lips collided, and Tyler's mind just blanked out totally from the ecstasy in that one moment. Josh's mouth was sweet and warm, and just so soft. 

"Uh? Guys?"

Jenna and Ashley were staring at the kissing boys with smug expressions. 

"Nothing like a good makeout session in the back of the cinema. Don't let us disturb you."

Blushing profusely, Tyler looked back at the beaming Josh. 

"I think I like you. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu for some criticism 
> 
> always here for trash


End file.
